DearLove
by YouWishYouHadMyHungerGames
Summary: Letters to and from various HP characters. Most Recent: From Ginny to Fred. (T for possible language.)


**Dear...Love...**

**This is just a letter from Ginny to Fred. I figured that I might continue this, so I didn't make the title Dear Fred, Love Ginny. R&R if you liked it and I'm always open to new ideas (letters to and from whom and with what ships etc) and constructive criticism.**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<br>It's April Fools Day, yours and George's 22nd Birthday. Why aren't you and George playing some prank on Percy and Ron? Why isn't Mum trying to stop you but Dad and me finding it funny is distracting her too much for her to do that? Why isn't Hermione telling Ron off for swearing, or Bill and Charlie having their classic secret conversations about tombs and stuff? Oh yeah, it's because you're gone. Come on Freddie, it's the day for pranks! Come out of wherever you're hiding and tell us all it was a joke! Just a joke that no-one, not even George knew about.

Mum told me that writing a letter to you would help me clear my thoughts and make me feel better. She has a box full in her room, I think she writes to you every day. I know Harry sometimes writes to Remus and Tonks and sometimes even Sirius and his parents, but I don't know if that makes him feel any better. But I figured I'd give it a shot. It's currently just after George's party, most people have gone home now, so I'm just in my room. I'm going to be honest, it wasn't great. Dad tried to make it as fun as he could but there was a huge elephant in the room. Everyone tried to ignore it. George loved his presents, especially Percy and Audrey's, they got him an enchanted picture frame. The picture changes in accordance to what mood he's in, so if he's sad, something on there will make him happy, if he's angry, it will calm him down and if he's happy, the picture will keep his spirits up.

I go in his room most days to check on him. The picture is always of him and you.

Speaking of rooms, there was a huge change around here. George is in the attic now, he couldn't face being in your room. Ron and Hermione have moved into Hermione's parents' house while they search for them in Australia and Percy and Audrey live somewhere in Yorkshire at the moment. Near Remus' old house. Bill and Fleur still live in Shell Cottage, so Charlie moved into my room and I moved into Mum and Dad's. Mum said she would take your room because she didn't want us sleeping in there in case it upsetted us. You should see what she's done to your room Fred. If you were here you'd be speechless. Did you know your carpet was purple? It's always spotless in there now, and despite the fact that there's a double bed and that the room is now a light turquoise colour rather than the colour it was before, I know that there's still a box the first batch of Puking Pastilles in the bottom drawer of Dad's cabinet. I don't think Mum even knows it's there.

The shop's going great! Ron's been helping as much as he can, but he's usually with Hermione in Australia so Charlie and I often go in there to help. The other day, a little girl called George Fred, and we thought he'd get upset, but he just accepted it and helped her. I think sometimes he thinks you're still with him, you know, in spirit and stuff. Are you? Are you still with me?

I'm almost finished at Hogwarts now, Hermione came back but she managed to pass all her exams early to find her parents before her graduation. I have no idea how i'm going to pass, there's so much work to do. People have changed since the battle, even Draco is pleasant now! I often work with him for help with Potions in return for me helping him with Charms. He says he's going to be a Healer, and I hope he makes it. I think we're friends now, but I don't know. Anyways, I don't see the point, I know that i'm going to be a Quidditch player. Mum says that I need my NEWTS as a backup, but I know I'm smart enough. And deep down inside she knows it too.

I've decided not to end this letter with a goodbye, because I feel like saying goodbye would mean ending our special relationship. So, I'll see you soon, okay?

Love,

Ginny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! Review, fave, follow etc if I was worthy enough!<strong>


End file.
